


Sexy Times

by ilovenaley13



Category: Ian Gallagher Mickey milkovich, Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon send me a prompt for a Gallavich sexy times and this is what my brain can up with. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times

Mickey was getting antsy, he was standing alone on the balcony of Mandy and Lips new apartment. The place was filled with a bunch of douche bag college kids, that Mickey didn’t feel like talking to. Of course Ian was right in his element, chit chatting with a group of people.

When his cigarette was done he walked back inside, he needed a drink. Once he had a beer in his hand, his eyes searched for Ian. He spotted his red hair in the crowd easily. He was standing with his back to Mickey talking animatedly with some blonde guy. Mickey instantly didn’t like the jackass. Ian must of said something funny because the blonde laughed and put his hand on Ian’s shoulder and Mickey had enough. 

He strolled over to the two “Hey” he interrupted.

“Mickey, finally where did you disappear to” Ian asked while giving him a huge smile.

“I needed a smoke”he answered, while looking at the drink in Ian’s hand.

“Ian noticing his eyes said “Its just sprite”. 

Ian had been on his med’s for like 6 months, and it was helping. But the med’s didn’t mix well with alcohol, they had learned that the hard way.

“Mickey this is Michael, he is in the robotics department with Lip” Ian introduced.

Mickey nodded his head, not saying anything.

“Nice to meet you, are you one of the other gallagher siblings” the blond asked.

“Haha no, he’s Mandy’s brother” Ian laughed.  
Mickey stared at Ian annoyed. They didn’t introduce themselves as together to strangers or anyone really, but this guy was clearly into Ian and for once he wished Ian would just say they were together.

“Oh nice, Mandys cool” The guys said, getting closer to Ian and wrapping his arm around the redheads waist.

Mickey saw red “If you want to keep that hand, you better fuckin move it” Mickey growld out.

The blonde obeyed quickly.

Mickey’s eyes went to Ian who was fighting to keep the smile off his face. Mickey was annoyed, the fucking redhead was getting a kick out of Mickey’s jealousy. He was about to walk away to not give Ian the satisfaction when the blond spoke.

“Look we’re gay, so if that makes you uncomfortable then maybe you should walk away because we’re not doing anything wrong” The blond said with a raised voice, clearly trying to sound stronger than he felt.

Ian squirmed next to Mickey, things were getting out of hand. He grabbed Mickey’s arm, to stop him from hitting the blond. 

“Look asshole, I don’t give a fuck if you’re gay, straight, or like fucking animals. That shit ain’t my business, Do you know what is my business? firecrotch. You know how long he’s been my business? 4 fucking years. And guess what his ass lives with me, sleeps with me, eats with me. So that ass belongs to me, and if you touch what’s mine again, you will see just how fucking southside I can be” Mickey walked away fuming. 

Ian paused and turned to the shell shocked boy. “I’m sorry he gets possessive” he apologised as lip walked up to them. 

“Ian uhh Mickey is grabbing his coat from the room so you might want to go handle that” Lip informed him.

“Yah I got it. Sorry again Michael” he said before walking away.

“You tried hitting on my brother, while his boyfriend was standing next to you? Stupid” Lip laughed.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know. That guy does not look gay” he defended himself.

“I told you he was taken, so this is on you” Lip said, as he saw Ian disappear to his room.

Ian walked into Lip and Mandy’s bedroom and closed the door behind him and locked it. Mickey was inside riffling through the pile looking for his coat. Ian got behind him and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waste.

“Do you know how fucking hard I am right now” Ian whispered into his ear before attacking his neck.

“Fuck then firecrotch help me find the coats and we’ll get out of here.

Ian wasn't listening though, he turned Mickey around and threw him down onto the bed. Before Mickey could protest Ian already had his jeans unbuttoned. 

"Did you lock the door" Mickey asked. 

"Yah" Ian answered before swallowing Mickey’s cock. 

"Fuck" he groaned. 

Ian sucked him until Mickey was unbearably hard before he stopped. 

"What the hell" Mickey complained. 

Ian wasn't paying attention though he was busy digging through the coats till he found his and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He ripped the small packet and rolled it onto his dick. 

Mickey took his jeans off completely, and went to turn around but Ian had other ideas. 

He grabbed onto Mickey legs and drag him till his ass was hanging off the edge of the bed. He pushed Mickeys legs back towards his head till he was stretched to the fullest. 

"My ass belongs to you does it" Ian whispered as he teased his cock against Mickeys hole. 

"Stop fucking around and just get in me" Mickeys words sounded more pleading then angry. Ian slapped his ass, and Mickey groaned. He loved when Ian got in this possessive mood. 

"Look at you all open and begging for it. You cock slut" Ian teased. Before Mickey could say anything, Ian shoved his cock in hard and bottomed out. 

"Oh fuck" Mickey yelled out. Loving the pain and pleasure. 

"Ugh fuck you’re so god damn tight" Ian said as he pounded into Mickey. Mickey went to grab his cock because the pressure was getting unbearable, but Ian was not having it. 

He grabbed Mickey’s hand and put it over his head so the dark haired boy was bent in half and couldn't move. 

"Your gonna cum with just my cock" he said before hitting mickeys sweet spot. 

"Fuck me harder than" Mickey groaned. Ian started pounding him at a relentless pace. 

"Ahhhhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum" Mickey said breathless. 

 

"Fuckkkkk"Ian whispered and they both came undone. Ian loosened his grip on the dark haired boy and collapsed on top of him. 

Neither one was willing to move. 

"Damn firecrotch, my ass is gonna be sore for a week. You havn’t been that rough in a while." Mickey found his voice. 

"I know seeing you jealous and possessive got me going" Ian answered. 

"Good to know, now get out of me" Mickey said pushing at Ian. Both boys got up then, Ian pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash. 

"Come on let's go home" Ian said pulling on his clothes. 

"No we can stay, I know you like this kind a shit. I don't mind, I'm all relaxed anyway so I want cause trouble" Mickey said before giving Ian and peck and walking out of the room.


End file.
